This invention relates in general to vehicle wheels and, in particular, to a vehicle wheel which has an outboard rice presenting an asymmetric appearance and a permanently fixed counterbalance weight near the outer periphery thereof to balance the wheel.
It is well known that vehicle wheels should be balanced, both statically and dynamically. Static balance is achieved when the center of gravity of the wheel is located in the axis of rotation of the wheel. Dynamic balance is achieved when the mass of the wheel is distributed such that no net force couple is created when the wheel is rotated about the axis of rotation. In other words, when the wheel is rotated about the axis of rotation, each portion of the mass of the wheel generates a radially directed force. When that force is opposed equally and oppositely by a second force generated by another portion of the wheel, and the lines of action of the two opposing force perpendicular to the axis of rotation pass through the same point on the axis of rotation, the wheel is dynamically balanced.
Proper static and dynamic balancing of the wheels of a vehicle is important to obtain good, safe handling and a smooth ride, and to minimize tire wear. It has therefore been standard practice to attempt to build wheels with a minimum of imbalance. After a tire is mounted on the wheel, a balance weight may be temporarily attached to the wheel to correct any imbalance created by manufacturing imperfections in the wheel and the tire. The balance weight is removed when the tire is replaced, and a new balance weight may be temporarily attached.